A battle of the broken
by Babydoll4414
Summary: The miraculous lady bug is broken. It still works but the ladybugs fix nothing meaning that all evils commited can no longer be undone and everyone who dies from an akuma stays dead. Paris is now at war with Hawkmoth who taking full advantage. Nobody is safe anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own miraculous ladybug, i own nothing of this story besides the plot. All characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Marinette looked longingly out her window and imagined Paris as it once was, beautiful and safe but the picture of the wreckage before her quelled any mental picture she could conjure.

She thought back to a time before, a time when she and Chat Noir could protect their beloved city and repair any damages Hawk Moth created... before her lady bugs had stopped working. She didn't know why or how and Master Fu couldn't seem to figure it out either but Hawk Moth took full advantage.

Tears pricker her eyes as she thought about all that had happened the past year. Paris had been isolated by the rest of the country who feared Hawk Moths wrath, a large wall had been build around it with only one road leading in. None of the residents were allowed to leave and the only people allowed to enter were nutural parties dropping off supplies. Those were few and far between.

Even the City had been divided into camps. One side was for soldiers of Hawk Moth, he didn't even need akuma to get followers anymore he just promised them safety and powers and they went running toward the opportunity like moths to a flame... how fitting.

The other camp was the one Marinette was on, the resistance. The people who stood for good instead of evil and power, who refused to follow Gabriel Agreste. It still seemed surreal that Adrian's dad had been the one to cause so much pain, Adrian had been the one to take that blow the harshest. He was possibly one of the bravest people in the whole resistance to not only fight against evil, but to fight against his own parent.

Marinette missed her parents so much, she would never stop. Their deaths were two of the first to happen after the lady bugs had stopped repairing damage. They weren't even doing anything wrong just walking down the street... then they got in the way of a young girl and a bus that had been thrown. The girl lived, thanks to them... but they would never see the light of day again.

Tears fell onto the windowsill as Marinette thought about them, they were so brave and caring and now the light that use to be them had been snuffed out, just like that.

She was just grateful that she had her friends still, they all lived together now since they were all each other had. Alya and Nino had gotten their Miraculous permanently since the war had started... that's what this was, a war. No point sugar coating that fact.

Adrian was the only one who didn't know about them, although only Alya knew the true identity of Ladybug. It was good though, he never seemed to ask any questions and always seemed busy whenever they were so it worked out well so far.

They all fought in their own ways, Carapace and Rena Rouge were always on the front lines beside Lady Bug and Chat Noir but Marinette and Alya also volunteered at the hospital, too many people were injured and there was never enough staff to take care of them.

Most jobs were voluntary now, everybody who did there bit to take care of others got taken care of right back. For example Marinette and Alya had saved their landlords life when he was in the hospital, so he offered them a 3 bedroom apartment in exchange for them helping him with this health and checking up on him when needed.

In times of tragedy everyone comes together she supposed.

Life wasn't exactly good... but it could be worse. She had people she cared about, she was living with her two best friends and the love of her life even if he didn't realise it yet and they were slowly getting closer to defeating Hawkmoth.

With every "Soldier" they took down they got a step further through his defences. The strategy was always the same. Destroy, rest, rinse, repeat. Somethings there were casualties but that's what happened in war and Marinette was numb to it at this point.

She looked at the clock, it was 12:01am

Well, happy 17th birthday to me.

She turned off her light and hopped into bed knowing that nightmares would plague her. She rarely slept anymore, and the sleep insomnia carved itself into her face. She was tired but she would keep fighting for a better world.

Who knew what the world would turn into if the most evil man in Paris could make a wish.

Marinette would die before she let that happen and with the dangers surrounding her every day life... she just might.

She fell asleep picturing what the world would be like if they won, a world where she could marry Adrian and have children without fear of death or destruction. A world where Alya and Nino could finally get married like they had planned when this first started.

A world without "safe camps" and "hideouts" and "danger zones" and death. She just wanted a normal life, normalcy was severely underrated.

She could hear Tiki snoring on the pillow beside her, her precious kwami. She knew this was hard on her too. Especially since Master Fu had gone into hiding, only contacting them in the most dire circumstances. She wishes he didn't but since giving his miraculous to Nino for the protection of Paris she knew he was safer this way.

Everything was a mess and Ladybug didn't know how to clean it up anymore. She wished she could but some evils just couldn't be undone.

And their enemy was the most evil of all.

* * *

Marinette was woken by the sound of Alya banging frantically on her door shouting.

"Marinette! We are needed at hospital now! Quick!"

"Coming".

The bluenette quickly hoped off her bed and got dressed before running out of her room to see Alya waiting for her.

"What's wrong?".

"Ill explain on the way, lets go".

As the two girls ran to the car Marinette had a worried feeling in her stomach, a feeling she was quickly getting use to.

"One of Hawk Moths "soldiers" attacked a set an entire complex on fire. The hospital is over run with burn victims". Alya spat the word "soldiers" like it was a dirty word. The young girl was clearly already thinking about how best to retaliate to the situation.

"How many casualties?".

"Just two from what I've been told but there could be more".

Marinette said a silent prayer for whoever had passed. She didn't know if anyone could hear her prayer but she had to keep hoping that whoever died went to a better place. Especially with so many dying lately.

The smell of burned flesh hit her nostrils as soon as she entered the hospital. She felt like she was going to throw up, how could Hawk Moth be so cruel? How could he do this? How could anyone?

"Lets get to work, then tomorrow we get to the better work". Alya spoke and Marinette knew she had a plan to get back at whatever soldier had done this. She just nodded at her friend and made herself busy to distract herself from the smell.

* * *

Five hours later she had worked herself into a routine of checking on patients, changing their wrappings and administering painkillers. Most of them were unconscious but a few had drifted in and out. She was about to check in on her next patient when she heard the someone screaming. The sound was inhuman and gravely but also unmistakable, it was the scream of someone who just found out a loved one had died.

Marinette was dead on her feet but still found the energy to run into the room that the broken screams had came from. A young girl not much older then herself was sitting on the bed with tears pouring down her face.

"Hey, it'll be okay talk to me. No stop trying to remove your bandages, you will hurt yourself". Alya spoke in a soothing voice.

"I got this one, it's alright" Marinette said to her friend, patients rarely calmed down for the person who gave them the news and Alya always seemed to find these situations hard.

The red haired girl nodded toward the bluenette before walking out and going to tend to more of the wounded.

"Hey, my name is Marinette whats your name?". She tried to make her voice soft and soothing.

"My husband... my husband is dead... my future, my love" the young girl wailed and Marinette sat down in the chair beside the bed. She would let the young girl cry it out and then try to console her.

Half an hour had passed before the girls screams turned into broken sobs. Marinette jumped when she spoke.

"Have you ever lost the person you love the most... the one who you would live or die for... who you want to spend your future with?".

Marinettes mind flickered to images of a man with blond hair and green eyes. Adrian, the man she had loved for years and who didn't even know how she felt.

"No, I haven't, but I've lost friends and family". She tried to sound calm but how could she even imagine what this girl was going through? How could she even try?

"But not your soul mate? I hope you don't... I hope nobody else ever has to feel this way. My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest and my soul has been ripped in half. I wish I died with him. That would be better then this".

Marinette didn't know what to say so she said nothing, instead she sat silently contemplating the heartbroken words from a girl she never knew.

She died later that night, the doctor said it must have been a mixture of the burns, shock and smoke inhalation. Marinette believed it was from giving up completely. Her body didn't want to live any more so it stopped.

"Perhaps a broken heart can kill after all". She said sadly for nobody to hear but herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you all enjoy reading **

**Please R/R**

* * *

Ladybug was sitting at a table surrounded by people talking about what the next move should be. Paris had been chaos of epic proportions with more people choosing to willingly become one of Hawkmoths soldiers.

"We can't just kill them! They are still people". Carapace was shouting.

"But they are killing people almost every day! Soon there will be no one in the resistance left!" Kim shouted back.

"We are meant to save people! Not kill them!" Carapace shouted back, the argument had been going on for over fifteen minutes at this point.

"But if we don't kill them who saves the people they kill? By removing the threat we save lives!" Chloe chimed in. Marinette still couldn't believe that she had stayed on the resistance, but she had proved herself to be a terrific asset and for that the bluenette was grateful. The more people on their side the better.

"I'm sorry but I agree with Chloe and Kim". She finally contributed to the conversation. "I don't want to lose anymore people that I care about and if this will potentially prevent their deaths then it might be all we can do".

"But they are still people, what makes us any better then them if we do this". Rose chimed in nervously.

"We won't be enjoying it". Chat Noir spoke silencing the room.

It was decided. They had to fight back and this was the only path left that they could take.

"Hello My'lady, as usual you did amazing in there today". Chat said as they walked from the meeting.

"Hey Chat, you think so?".

"I know so, everything you do is amazing".

"Really? After all these years you still haven't gotten over me?" She asked half teasingly but half serious.

"I could say the same thing about the boy you have been in love with for years, have you gotten over him yet?". Chat shot back at her.

"No... I haven't".

"And has he realised that he has everything I ever dreamed of right in front of him yet or is he still oblivious?".

Marinette didn't know what to say back to that, it's true that Adrian still hadn't seen her as more then a friend a room mate but with everything that had happened romance just had to wait... she understood that.

"Thought so... you know buggaboo, we are in a war and truth is we don't know how long we have. If you decide to stop wasting yours with some idiot who doesn't see what's right in front of him let me know okay? I would give anything for the chance to try and make you look at me the way you probably look at him. He doesn't realise how lucky he is".

"Chat, I don't think I will ever stop loving him but for what its worth... if I didn't fall in love with him I honestly believe I would have fallen in love with you. I hope whoever claims your heart after me makes you happy like you deserve".

Chat just smiled at her sadly.

"If you can't get over him, what makes you think that I would ever get over you? I wouldn't want to, just the hope that one day some how, you may return my feelings... that is enough for me Ma Lady".

He gave her a half hearted bow before leaving, she watched him run and jump over roof tops and part of her wished that she had fallen for him first. It would be simpler that way, but life was never simple. She knew that first hand.

* * *

When Marinette finally walked into the apartment she felt exhausted and hungry. She walked to the fridge to get something to eat and settled for a yogurt, cooking seemed to tiring right now.

When she walked over to the bin to dispose of the rubbish she was shocked to see something she recognised. A blue scarf. The same one she had made Adrian and the same one his father had taken credit for. She worked really hard on it and didn't like seeing it in a bin.

Making up her mind she grabbed it and walk toward her flat mates bedroom. She had gotten a lot better at speaking to him since living together, some would say she had matured a lot over the years.

She knocked but he didn't answer, so she walked in anyway in true Marinette fashion. Adrian was laying on his bed with his face in a clearly wet pillow.

"Hey Adrian, are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

He shot up and started rubbing his face clearly not expecting her to just walk it.

"Umm yeah, just a hard day... what's up?".

Marinette took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"Well I wanted to tell you a story".

"A story?".

"Yes. You see a few years ago a girl made a her friend a scarf for his birthday, she gave it to his assistant to give to him. When the girl seen the boy next he was wearing the scarf, but he believed it was from his dad... the girl never told him the truth because she seen how happy it made him".

"No offence Marinette but is there a point to this story?"

In answer she held out the scarf she had been hiding behind her back and shoved it toward him.

"You made this for me?".

She just nodded in response not really sure what to say, maybe this was a mistake and she should have just let him throw it out after all. Her thoughts were interrupted by him hugging her.

"You know, I'm glad I don't have to throw it out. It's my favorited scarf" He spoke still sniffling. .

"You don't have to throw out everything of him Adrian, it's okay to keep things".

"But I want to throw away everything from him, he isn't my dad anymore... he had hurt and killed so many people and he had nearly killed me multiple times. I want nothing of him".

"That's okay, you can get new things and build new memories to replace old ones that you no longer want, its okay to hold onto the past but it is also okay to move on from it".

"You are so wise Marinette". Adrian pulled her in for another hug, this one longer then the last. "Thankyou" he whispered in her ear.

In that moment in his arms, she had never felt so right. She wanted to be like this forever. This right here, was what she was really fighting for. For the ones she loved.

This was what she had, and what she had to lose... and that thought terrified her beyond belief. This was what she would kill to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it**

**Please R/R**

* * *

Tonight would be the night of retaliation, the night they went to the front lines to try and bring down some soldiers and get a few steps closer to taking down Hawk Moth once and for all. To say Marinette was nervous would be an understatement.

It was felt strange for Marinette to be using the words "front line" when she was literally referring to all the parts of Paris that had been used for battle. The city had become a battle field.

Today, at least she got to spend some time with her friends. Watching movies, talking and laughing... the calm before the storm.

Nino and Alya had talked about their plans for a wedding and how they were thinking about just going through with it regardless of what was going on.

"We don't need anything fancy and besides, with everything going on we don't know what tomorrow brings so we may as well live for today" Alya had declared.

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy babe". Nino spoke in an affectionate tone.

Adrian had even worn the scarf, knowing it was her who made it for him and the thought gave her butterflies. She baked a big plate of macaroons and they all sat down eating then together.

This was her family now and while Marinette missed her family dearly, she was grateful for this little family that she did have. For the fact they could still have some days like this even if they usually came before a big fight.

"So who's keen on one last movie before we leave" Alya asked, clearly trying to hide the gravity of the situation in her tone.

"Where are you guy's going?" Adrian had piped in seemingly curious.

"Mari and I have a shift at the hospital, with the a battle coming up they will be overrun". Alya lied.

"And I'm gunna go with them to see if there is anything I can do to help". Nino added.

"Okay well I will most likely just be doing runs of the camp to make sure all the civilians are safe then". Adrian replied.

Marinette thought it was kind of funny how they called it a "camp". It wasn't really, it had houses and shops where you exchanged services for goods. If you worked you got a card that you shown at shops and this allowed you to get any food you needed. Currency was pointless in times like this, community was what mattered. It was more like a safe zone, but it wasn't really safe either... more of a "safer then the rest of the city" zone she supposed.

She was grateful Adrian wouldn't be at the battle, he never was and nobody expected him to be. Leave the fighting to the heroes and those with experience. He done what he could to pitch in regardless.

More then once she had seen him at the kitchens of the hospital helping cook food for the patients. Even more times then that she had seen him walking the streets offering to help anyone in need in any way he could offer. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he was kind and generous even with all he had been through.

The first few months after Hawk Moth's identity had been revealed were the hardest, everyone thought Adrian would turn against the resistance to fight beside his father. Marinette, Alya and Nino knew better though, they stood by him even in the harder times. Even Chloe had shown her loyalty in those moments, she punched Kim square in the mouth for insinuating that they shouldn't trust Adrian and should just hand him over to his father.

Marinette had grown a fondness for Chloe if she was being completely honest, the war had brought out the best in her. She was still insufferable at times but she never aimed the insults at her comrades anymore.

The biggest turning point for Chloe was most likely when her mother joined Hawk Moth's "cause" and tried to drag Chloe along with her. The young blond told her mother to "fuck off" and that she was an "evil cow". Another example of Chloe showing her true colors.

As the movie played Marinette continued to let her mind wander and play through happy memories of happier times. She remembered the Lucky charm Adrian made her, she took it into every fight still to this day. She remembered the parties she would go to with friends, the dancing and the joy that was contagious. She remembered baking with her parents and playing video games with her dad.

She pictured what the future would be like if they won, Alya and Nino having a proper wedding... maybe Kim and Chloe would get married too? They had been together since this whole thing started. Would she marry Adrian? Or would she always be to scared to make a move? Maybe she could tell him she loved him after this battle? He deserved to know.

Would that make things awkward? If she confessed her feelings?. It would give her something more to fight for. The possibility that he could feel the same and that if she confessed her love to him she would know. But what if he didn't? Would he hate her? Would he feel awkward around her knowing how she felt?... would she have move?.

All too soon the movie ended and she was left undecided on what to do.

"Okay Mari, lets head to the car we gotta get going. Nino you're meeting us later right?". Alya said clapping her hands together as she spoke.

"Yeah babe I'll see you there!". He yelled as the two girls walked out the door.

* * *

The two men sat alone in the apartment listening and waiting for the car to drive off.

"You know man, I don't know why we don't just tell them that you're Chat Noir. Alya already knows that I am Carapace and you know that she's Rena Rouge even if she doesn't know that you do". Nino whispered

"Because I promised Ladybug I would always keep my identity safe".

"Yeah but they won't tell anyone, even if Mari isn't a super hero too you know she is a loyal friend".

"I promised Ladybug, I could never break a promise to her unless it was a life or death situation".

"But you don't even know the woman behind the mask".

"I don't need to know her name to know that I know her".

Nino shook his head, it'd be so much easier if they didn't all have to keep secrets from each other like this.

"Well let's go, we have villains to fight and people to save and you have a Ladybug's heart to win". Nini clapped his hands the same way Alya did.

"CLAWS OUT".

"SHELL ON".

Then the the Turtle and that Cat went jumping into battle, hoping that this one could be different from the last. That this might be the battle that puts a dent in ending the war once and for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to the people who have followed and favorited this story, I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing and thankyou to everyone who has left a review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As soon as they were a few blocks away Alya found an unoccupied underground car park and stopped the car. Cars were harder to hide once in closer to battle and they could be traced back to whoever owned them... In other words cars were sloppy. They were better or walking and always did.

"You seem more nervous then usual, what's eating you girl?" Alya asked while unfastening her seat belt and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I've been thinking that maybe after this battle... I might tell Adrian how I feel about him. We are in a war and its like you always say, we never know what tomorrow brings". Marinette spoke fiddling with her hands but keeping her voice even.

"Good, it's about time! You've loved that boy for years and you deserve to know if he feels the same".

"It's not even really about if he feels the same anymore honestly... he just... he deserves to know that I love him. I am Ladybug and I could die in any battle I go in. If something happened to me and I never told him what he meant to me... I don't even want to think about that happening". Marinette was still fiddling with her hands only now she was also looking toward her lap. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, Adrian deserve to know how special he was to her. Even if he didn't feel the same way, him knowing would be enough for her.

"Don't think like that, you aren't allowed to die. I wouldn't let you! If anything happened to you I would go to the afterlife just to bring you back with me". Alya spoke lightheartedly but Marinette didn't miss the serious undertone she tried to hide.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us, we have a Moth to squish first" Marinette smirked at her best friend.

"That's more like it...well lets quit stalling, remember we still have to meet Chat and Nino before we get there so we all go into battle together".

They woke up the sleeping Kwamis, those two always slept before a big battle, the little fox and ladybug quickly ate to make sure they had a full amount of energy.

"Tiki, SPOTS ON!"

"Trix, LET'S POUNCE!"

Then off the superheroes leaped, into the night and toward their partners.

* * *

"What's taking them so long!" Chat Noir was growing impatient, they had been waiting like 10 minutes and he was ready to go kick some akuma solider arse. He was pacing back and forth quickly and rubbing his hands together.

"Dude you know Rena always meets Ladybug before hand, she might have gone to pick her up and had further to travel or something". Carapace reasoned with the antsy Cat boy.

Almost immediately after he finished his sentence the two female heroes landed in front of them, looking as ready to kick some arse.

"You guy's ready?" Ladybug asked immediately. No formalities just business.

"I was born ready M'lady". Chat Noir said in a silky voice as he kissed Ladybugs hand, just as he always did. Always trying to whoo her and always failing... but always hoping that one day things would change between them.

"Okay remember, we don't know what a lot of these people can do or what power Hawk Moth may have given them. Do not lose focus and if you figure out ones power alert everyone else as soon as possible. There are people coming into battle with us who do not have a miraculous. They will still be wearing patches on their clothing so we can identify them as one of us." Ladybug spoke in a serious tone before pausing to let Chat Noir finish for her.

"The people on our side have their identities protected so Hawk Moth can't figure out who they are and blackmail them into working for him, they will have masks on for this reason. Remember this time we fight to kill, I don't like it and neither do you guys but it is what we need to do. We stick in the usual teams, me and Ladybug are together and you guys stick together" he spoke pointing between Rena and Carapace to get his point across.

"Guys we already know this! Can we please just go and kick some butt already!" Rena spoke impatiently with her arms folded across her chest and a half smirk on her lips".

"It never hurts to be reminded darling, it makes them feel better" Carapace put his hand on Rena's shoulder. He only called her darling when she was Rena, just another thing to make their identities a little bit safer. Sometimes they felt paranoid but better safe than sorry.

"Just... stay safe okay? Please stay safe". Ladybug looked with pleading eyes at her two best friends. She knew they could take care of themselves and each other but she still worried.

"We always do, remember if anything goes seriously wrong go straight into the catacombs there are more places to hide and think out a game plan". Carapace spoke in a serious voice with concern in his eyes.

"Same for you two, straight into the catacombs and don't forget you can call us... we meet back out here in eight hours no matter what, even if you haven't taken down a single soldier. If you are running late or get held up call, even if you can not talk just press the button so we know you are safe". Chat Noir spoke with a worried tone.

They were always worried before these things, always nervous for each other but always ready to go and fight for the sake of their city.

The four heroes all looked toward the wall that stood less than 50 metres away. It was a piece of shit wall, built with make shift bricks and other materials...but it was the only thing that separated their camp and safe zone from the battlefield ahead of them. It was in no way impenetrable, but if Hawk Moth did get through it the crumbling of it would provide warning of what was coming.

Hawk Moth would not be attacking in full for any time soon, not when he could still lose. It would be petty battles until one side gained enough of an upper hand to bring the other crumbling.

Petty battles just like the one they were about to walk into.

* * *

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug who was still looking at the wall, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. He wished he could kiss her, more than anything else. He memorized her face, or what he could see of it. The way her blue eyes sparkled in such a familiar way. He wondered if he had seen her before as a civilian and not realized.

He had long ago stopped trying to figured put who she was, she would tell him one day and he would love her regardless. He felt his heart clench and he hand to stop himself from putting his hand over it. She would always be the keeper of his heart even if she didn't want it. He would always watch over her and protect her, loving her from afar.

"Ladybug, I know I tell you this all the time but... no matter what happens in there, I love you. If you can be sure of nothing else in the world, be certain of that fact". He whispered to her before grabbing her hand and using his baton to take them over the wall.

Into the battle ahead.


End file.
